


good enough

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [218]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Scottie makes Clair feel like she might be good enough. Before she knows it, the boy that gives her the attention she craves makes her want to find a way to keep his eyes on her.
Relationships: Ibuki | Clair/Kei | Scottie
Series: Commissions [218]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	good enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



“So, what are we going to work on today?” Scottie asks, beaming up at her, and Clair wishes that she could control the way her heart flutters around him. This has been getting worse and worse lately, the closer the two of them get, and she has always wanted a better handle on her emotions, but this time, things are different. This time, it has less to do with trying to look cool, trying to be more composed, like her cousin is, and more to do with actually needing to do away with those feelings completely.

Pasio is just another place where she is constantly reminded of how easily Lance outshines her. As much as she wants to not think of things like that, as much as she wants to put that one-sided rivalry behind her, she is never able to. Back home, it goes without saying that no one is ever going to be able to reach the heights that Lance has, that he is special, even in terms of her family. Lance is someone that every trainer in Blackthorn should look up to, and he is someone that everyone, within two regions, has had the chance to look up to. He is someone that will be remembered in her family for generations to come, and he is someone that Clair looks up to, even if she stopped outwardly showing that years ago.

She does not think that she is supposed to compete with him. He should motivate her to strive to be the best that she can be, but it shouldn’t be this bitter of a competition. And yet, it turned into that, because for years, those expectations were still placed on her. She was expected to train harder, to do more, to be more like Lance, and that simply isn’t possible. Lance has always been good to her, though the age difference means that he has always been so far beyond her that all she could really do was watch him from afar, and so, it was easy to become bitter and to start to hate him.

All she wanted was to be good enough. Lance has never treated her like she wasn’t, but he is the reason that she isn’t, and she became bitter. Coming to Pasio felt like a mistake at first, because everyone here is just as obsessed with him as anywhere else. Actually, things might be worse here, because here, everyone is obsessed with Pokemon battling, so he has fans from all over the world. There aren’t any normal people to mingle in with, who don’t care about what Lance has or hasn’t done.

She knows that there is no real rivalry, and that Lance is not trying to compete with her. He’s just trying to do the best that he can, just the same as she should, but at first, coming to Pasio feels like a mistake, because it only makes her feel worse. The best that she can do is try and find a good team, and pretend that she still has any hope that she will rise to the heights of her cousin, knowing all the while that she will never be good enough.

Scottie lets her join his team, and in the beginning, she does not think much of the kid, and doesn’t think that he thinks much of her. However, he takes her by surprise one day when they are training, telling her that he wants to learn more from her. He smiles at her as he says that she’s really strong, that he wishes he could be more like her.

She almost thinks that it’s a joke. Scottie is really strong for his age, reminding her a lot of a trainer she faced off against in the past, the one who was able to pass her family’s test so easily. And yet he tells her that he looks up to _her_ , and she can’t help but feel flattered. She asks him if he wants to train together more often, if he wants her to teach him a few things, and he eagerly accepts.

That is how it gets started, and each time they meet up, he inflates her bruised ego a little more. Scottie pays close attention to every lesson that she teaches him, remembering it all and implementing it perfectly, while complimenting her, and the bond that she has with Kingdra. Whenever they are together, it’s hard not to feel good about herself, like she might be doing something good in her life.

For so long now, she has tried to convince herself that she does not have to compete with, and beat, Lance in order to be good enough. She has tried to convince herself that it is about so much more than that, but that does not start to sink in until she is training Scottie, who makes her feel like she is enough just by letting her train him for a little while. It doesn’t matter if she can’t surpass her older cousin; she is good enough at what _she_ does, and that makes her happy.

But then Lance arrives on Pasio, and everyone starts making a big fuss about it. Champions are always fussed over, even if Clair thinks that they’re incredibly overrated in a place like this, where individuality matters less than being able to stand together (a lesson that was hard for her to learn until she found a team like this). Lance is the center of everyone’s attention for so long, and it frustrates her to no end, as she once again starts to slip into those negative feelings that she is never going to be good enough, because she is never going to be able to beat him.

“Lance is alright, I guess,” Scottie says one day, when someone asks him if he is going to try and get Lance on his team. “But, the thing is, I already have a super strong Dragon master on my side!”

 _That_ is the moment that her feelings really start to change.

From that point on, Clair knows that she is getting in too deep with him, but she can’t stop herself. Once he says that, it is far too late for her, because he outright said that he would choose her over Lance. Just when she had started to let those old insecurities come back to her, this boy found a way to make them all go away all over again, and she does not know how she is supposed to react any other way.

Training him becomes even more fun, becomes something that she looks forward to more than anything else. She likes getting the attention from him, knowing that at least one person in the world prefers her to Lance, and seems to have good reason to. He looks up to her and takes everything that she says seriously, always believing that she is right, that she is strong, that she is a good role model.

And it becomes more obvious that she has a crush on her, once she allows herself to consider the possibility. Before, she would not have entertained such thoughts, both because of her insecurities, and because he was just a kid, and it should not matter to her either way. But now that she can feel her own feelings starting to slip into that dangerous territory, she allows herself to consider it, and the signs become more obvious, even to someone like her, who has absolutely no experience in such things.

Scottie has a crush on her. She catches him staring far too often, gazing at her with this strange look in his eyes, cheeks tinged pink, and he gets flustered whenever she lets him know that she has noticed. He always heaps her with praise, the sort of praise that began to boost her ego in the first place, and she knows that it is more than just his admiration. Even if he thinks of this crush as a result of his hero worship and something completely one-sided that he would never pursue, the fact remains that it is pretty likely that Scottie has a crush on her, and that that is part of why he spends so much time with her.

Clair has never had someone pay so much attention to her before, or at least not this much positive attention. She is used to her ever move being scrutinized, but this and that are like night and day, and she is happy. For what feels like the first time in her life, she does not have a care in the world, and she owes it all to the boy who looks up to her and even has a crush on her, the boy who says that he prefers her to Lance.

It should all end there, or at least, the progress should end there, with their relationship remaining as it is forever after. Clair knows that, but then, once she knows that there is someone interested in her, her loneliness starts to catch up to her. No one has ever had a crush on her before, at least not that she could tell, and she has never been in a relationship before. She has never really considered it, either, but now that she has the chance to think about it, now that she knows there is someone out there who could want her just as she is, she realizes just how lonely she is.

It is only due to her insecurities that she ever wrote off romance. She has spent years acting as if she never cared to begin with, but it was all to protect herself from the men she was she would end up disappointing, because she could never be good enough for them. But Scottie thinks that she is good enough. Scottie is just a kid, but he looks at her like she is the most important person in the world, and Clair is so lonely and so afraid of being alone, that she wonders if it is really such a bad thing for her to fall in love with him.

~X~

“So, what are we going to work on today?” Scottie asks, beaming up at her, and Clair wishes that she could control the way her heart flutters around him. This has been getting worse and worse lately, and she is no longer able to run from the fact that she has fallen for him, no longer able to run from the fact that he makes her think she might have a chance at happiness, with someone else.

“I want to teach you something new today,” she replies, even though the lesson she will be teaching him is something that she has no experience in either. For weeks, she has thought about this, and tried to talk herself out of it, and failed. Today is the day that she finally goes through with it, and she wishes that she could control the way her heart flutters around him, because maybe if it didn’t flutter, she could convince herself that she does not actually want him, and they could do normal training, and she could be a normal mentor to him.

Scottie is just a kid, but he treats her better than any man ever has or ever could, she is sure of it, and she does not want to be alone. More than anything, Clair does not want to be alone anymore, so she brings him somewhere that she knows they won’t be disturbed, and she asks him outright, “Do you like me?”

For weeks now, she has been wanting to do this and trying to talk herself out of it, and that whole time, she has been trying to get Scottie ready for it, albeit subtly. She lets him stare at her, and she tells him, a few times, that she likes being with him because he is so mature for his age, because he is better to be around than most adults. Clair has inflated his ego a bit, all so that he will think what comes next is perfectly natural.

Scottie blushes at her question, looking down as he says, “Come on, Clair, you already know I admire you a lot. I’ve told you that before, haven’t I?” She knows just as well as he does that he is dodging the real question, trying to hide the obvious, and so, she decides to skip trying to talk things out, and to make things easier for the both of them.

“That’s not what I meant,” she says, and as she leans down, she puts a finger beneath his chin so that she can make him look up, and keep his gaze right where she wants it. And, like this, it is easy for her to press her lips to his, and give him his first kiss.

This is her first kiss as well, and she really does not have much of a clue where to go with this, but she tries to act on instinct, knowing that she needs to be the one to lead him, to seem in control of this situation. The last thing she wants is to look like an idiot in front of the only person who has ever looked up to her, or thought that she was good enough.

When she pulls back, Scottie’s eyes are wide in surprise. “Clair…do _you_ like _me_?”

“I told you before that you’re very mature for your age. Being around you is…different than being around most kids, and I like you more than most my own age,” she says, hoping that her voice sounds as confident as she wants it to. “I like you, and that’s why I wanted to know if you like me. If you do, there’s something special we can do, since we’re all alone out here.”

She has to do this with him. If it doesn’t happen now, with him, then it might never happen, and if she is going to keep him all to herself, she needs to start now, needs to make sure that he stays infatuated with her, that he never wants to leave her side again. Clair just wants to keep him, because he is special to her, because he makes her feel special and he makes her feel worth something. Today, she is going to take the steps to make sure that she is special to him, that she is someone he will never be able to replace.

“I…alright,” he says with a slow nod. “I really, _really_ like you, Clair.” And so they can finally begin.

Scottie is already plenty excited, just from the kiss. Clair is as well, because she has never done anything like that before and because she knows what is coming, but it surprises her that that is enough to get him going. She supposes that he _is_ still a young boy, so maybe the stereotypes are true. Still, the excitement from the kiss is nothing compared to how excited he gets when she starts to undress for him, so much so that he nearly forgets to start undressing himself.

He can’t stop staring at her then, and she wants to be self-conscious, but reminds herself that to him, she is special. She is the first naked woman he has ever seen in person, and he thinks that she is amazing. Clair needs to be more confident, because Scottie wants her, and if she is going to keep him interested, she needs to keep him believing that she is the best there is, and that starts with _her_ believing that.

“Lay back,” she says, and he gets on his back, not seeming uncomfortable to be on the ground like that. She has read up on these things, studying thoroughly, all to make sure that she doesn’t mess this up, and since this is her first time and since she wants to make him think that she’s in control, she decides that being on top is the best option. Scottie continues to stare at her as she straddles him, and she reminds herself that she can’t get flustered, not anymore.

“Are you ready?” she asks, and he nods, before clearing his throat.

“I-I am,” he says. She is slow as she starts to sink down on his cock, holding her breath, trying to remember to relax, because she read about that as well. At first, she is not sure how to describe how she feels. He isn’t so big that it hurts as he starts to penetrate her, but there is some slight discomfort, as she takes her time to get used to having him inside of her.

As for Scottie, it seems to be nothing but pleasure, and that is what really matters. He is completely dazed, moaning and whining and struggling to breathe, writhing beneath her, until he is completely buried inside of her. Clair smiles down at him then, and she realizes that she has finally started to get used to him, that she can finally start moving on top of him, and riding him properly.

She does not make it very far before he comes, so suddenly that he panics and tries to stammer an apology, but he is so overwhelmed by his pleasure that he does not get very far. Clair thinks she should be disappointed that that was all she got out of it, but she isn’t. In fact, she feels better than she has in a very long time; Scottie’s first time is hers, and he enjoyed it so much that he only lasted a few minutes. Her own arousal seems secondary, and she puts a finger to his lips.

“It’s alright,” she says. “I just wanted to make you happy, since you’ve done so much for me. That was just fine, Scottie.”

“But, Clair,” he replies, against her finger. “I wanna learn how to make you feel that good too.”

He never ceases to surprise her. Even knowing that he likes her, even knowing that all of this depends on him being completely infatuated with her, any time he shows her even the slightest bit of kindness, she is taken by surprise, amazed that anyone could ever like her this much. And though she knows little about her own pleasure, she is certain that the two of them can figure it out together, that Scottie can make her feel good, just the same as she has done for him.

And she is sure that she will never be done with him, will never be over this, and will never get enough of the attention that he gives her. He is everything that she has been missing out on, and she is going to make sure that he never leaves her side, that the two of them can stay this happy. When she is with Scottie, she feels like she can do anything.

When she is with Scottie, she feels that she is finally good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
